


Just the way I see you

by strngrmills



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, Rosya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: Rosie feels unlovable because Bill won't look at her, and Tanya has decided to prove the girl how beautiful she is. If only she fell fof the right person...





	Just the way I see you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is short and simple but I felt like writing it, even if I had to do it in five minutes. This goes to my fake gf Cris, my Rosya/Mamma mia mutuals and my own attempts at keeping the MM hype alive and of course, it goes to the gays!

“No one will ever love me”, she said, stuffing a chunk of cake onto her mouth. She had been crying and binge eating and it broke Tanya’s heart, she couldn’t stand Rosie suffering. The short brunette was heartbroken because of Bill, because he was with Donna and Rosie liked her. The tall girl felt shattered at the sight of her best friend crying because of a man who did not deserve her; she knew staying in that island the rest of the summer was no good, but Rosie seemed excited and so did Donna and she would do anything for her Dynamos. She knew it was not Bill’s fault, he had no idea of Rosie’s crush on him, but still, she was kinda mad at the boat guy.  
“Don’t say that. Just because the escandinavian has bad taste…”  
“No”, Rosie interrupted. “No, he has a great taste, he likes Donna! Everybody loves Donna. She is tall and blonde…”  
“So are you”, Tanya talked back looking at Rosie’s almost white roots. The brunette laughed softly and wiped her tears. “Look”, Tanya said, wiping Rosie’s mouth with her finger and cleaning the cake on it with her dress, “you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are funny, smart, have the voice of an angel, the most stunning eyes on the world… He may be, literally, the handsomest man in the world and maybe he has a boat, but you are, literally, the most beautiful woman and the world and have a brilliant mind. Anyone would love to love and to be loved by you”.  
They were both at the beach, at night, and Rosie was so exhausted of crying that, after that little speech the American gave her, she laid her head on Tanya’s lap let herself be lullabied by her friend until she fell asleep. Tanya knew Rosie hid her insecurities and wounds behind a façade, her bubbly and clumsy personality was more often than not a character to play, but in four years of friendship, she hadn’t barely seen her that weak and vulnerable. The three girls had different coping mechanisms: Donna broke stuff, Tanya got drunk and cried, and Rosie just slept, ate and pretended nothing had happened, and hold everything inside of her until she exploded. Tanya knew it was not healthy, but everytime she and Donna had tried to talk it with her, they all got into a big fight.   
Carrying her to the bedroom they shared at Donna’s, Tanya put on comfortable clothes and decided head to the tavern where they had been performing all summer.  
When she entered the place, she saw Sofía cleaning the bar stool and her son’s band was about to leave.  
“Wait!”, she said, stopping Lazarus. “I’m Tanya, Donna’s friend”.  
“Oh, I know, you three sing. Where are Donna and the chubby cake eater?”  
“They are… busy. Please, sit”. They both did so, and Tanya took some papers out of the bag she was carrying. “I need to ask you and your band a favour: Rosie, the chubby cake eater, is not in her best moment, and I wrote this when we arrived here. I need you and your band’s help to perform for her. I need to cheer her up, and I have a plan. On the harbour, at night, I want to bring her and surprise her with a performance”.  
“And you want us to play”.  
“Exactly”.  
“Woman, you are as deaf as Donna”, Sofía said, approaching Tanya and sitting. “But you love your friend and you plan seem good, so I want to help too”.  
“Great!”, she exclaimed happily. “Okay, so… here’s the plan…”  
Next night, Tanya was a mess. She looked as pretty and elegant as usual, and the band had done a great job with the music; Bill and Sofía had helped with the harbour thing, decorating it and getting a small, isolated place where no one would interrupt, and even though everything was set to be a success, she was still sweating. Gulping tequila before going on stage, retouched her make up and prayed for the best happen.  
Once over the little stage by the sea, Tanya inhaled. It was time. Everyone was there and the music started to play. She was stunning with her platform boots and her purple jacket and bell bottom pants, but Rosie was spectacular with a long flown yellow dress. She looked ethereal, like a Greek goddess, and Tanya was speechless. When the music started, a huge focus pointed at the British girl.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Looks perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day  
Yeah, I know, I know  
If I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing just the way you are

[Chorus]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are, yeah

When the song finished, it was like the world had stopped spinning for those four minutes. Everybody around was dancing but Rosie was in the middle of the dance floor, blue eyes fixed on Tanya, who was just looking at her too. Stepping down, the taller one approached her, smiling widely.  
“Well… what do you think?”  
Rosie couldn’t speak, she was teary eyed and started sobbing. Hugging Tanya, tears started falling.  
“Oh, Tanya, I love you so much” she said on a whisper, and the girl felt lightweight after the statement.  
“You do?”  
“Of course I do! You are the best friend anyone could ask for!”, Rosie exclaimed, and Tanya’s heart fell to the floor. Best friend? Looking around, Bill looked at her with pity and Sofía and Lazarus looked confused. Oh, no, no…  
“Best friend?” Tanya said, looking puzzled.  
“More than that, soulmate! Oh, and Tanya, remember how you said I was god enough? I finally found someone to appreciate me!”  
“You… you did?”  
“Yeah, her name is Clara, she’s spanish. I want Donna and you to meet her. Y’all will probably say that I’m crazy but I can tell she’s the one, Tan…”  
But Tanya was not listening to Rosie anymore, she couldn’t, the sound of her heart and soul shattering was too deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hate me!


End file.
